Climb On and Fight
by TheBlackDragonette
Summary: Meet Casilde Yeager, older sister of Eren Yeager. When Wall Maria falls and her mother dying, she instantly signed up and later joined the Scout Regiment with her best friend Fyn. She never thought that she would join the Special Operations Squad or that she would fall in love with her Captain but hey you just have to climb on and fight. Sorry this summary sucks. Levi/OC


**Welcome to my first ever AOT fanfic and I hope you enjoy this! I don't have much to say except that this is my first AOT one so I'm sorry if it sucks and my OC's name is pronounced cah SEEL day (Casilde). Happy reading!**

I watched with solemn silence as the small survivors of the Scout Regiment passed by the large crowd that I got a front row seat of and I silently heard the whispers of the crowd.

"Only that many survived?"

"Thank God! I see my daughter,"

"Yeah without an arm and unconscious,"

"She's still alive, that's all that matters to me,"

"See Timothy, this is why you shouldn't join the Scout Regiment,"

"Thank the lord that my sister is in Garrison Regiment!"

"Moses! Moses!" A woman of elderly age appeared out of the crowd and I assumed her to be the mother of this Moses.

"I don't know where my son Moses is, do you know where he is?" She approached a tall man with dark brown hair and a little bit of a stubble and I saw his face soften.

"This is Moses's mother," He told the man next to him who had an eye patch covering his right eye.

"No fucking shit," I mumbled quietly under my breath so no one could hear me but I noticed one of the soldiers stiffen and glanced in my direction with his steel blue eyes scanning before turning away.

"Go get it," He ordered eye patch man and I saw the woman's face go pale.

_This won't end well. _I thought to myself as I watched the man come back with a bundle which actually turned out to be Moses's arm to everyone's horror and I watched with pity as the woman began to sob and ask if her son was helpful.

"Like the other missions, we achieved nothing at all!" The man exclaimed after a while of his talking and I heard the murmurings around me grow a tad bit louder as the Scout Regiment walked away from the crowd, their feeling of loss, shame, and pain lingering here.

I started to walk to the other side of the crowd to head back home when I heard something.

"What the hell, you little punk?!" A man shouted as he glared at the little kid who had smacked him with a stick of firewood.

"Only you, Eren," I sighed as I shoved passed the angry civilian and followed him being dragged by Mikasa into an alley.

I finally caught up to them as Eren asked Mikasa to help him pick up the firewood and I casually leaned against the wall before I spoke.

"You're such an idiot, Eren," I sighed as I crossed my arms and I saw them glance up at me in surprise.

"Says the big sister who slammed her finger into the door and broke her finger about, oh, 6 months ago," Eren replied sarcastically.

"Oi. That's only the second time of my fourteen years of living that I've broken a bone in my body while if Mikasa had broken something when slamming you into the wall, that would've been your sixth time breaking a bone in your ten years of living," I told him.

"Shut up Casilde," Eren mumbled and I chuckled as I walked over to them.

"You know you shouldn't backtalk to me," I told him as I casually threw my arms around them and we walked back home.

"We're home," Eren called out as I opened the door and we strolled in.

"I'll help clean the dishes, Mom," I told her as I walked over to the sink and began scrubbing the dishes and soon enough, Mikasa was right next to me.

"Good throw by the way. I'm glad your climbing muscles came into use," I whispered to Mikasa and she smiled.

"Imagine if you had thrown him," Mikasa replied back as she glanced at my impressive muscles from climbing onto roofs, trees, pretty much anything climbable, I climbed except for the wall.

"Still, I'm glad my lessons came into use," I told her as I finished scrubbing a plate and grabbed one of the few plates left and we finished scrubbing the dishes in a comfortable silence.

"Lunch should be ready in a few minutes, why don't you change out of your clothes, Casilde?" Mom asked and I glanced down to see that my long lavender dress had some dirt stains on it from delivering medicine to my dad's customers out in the dusty market street and climbing up trees and rooftops afterwards.

"Okay," I rushed into the bedroom that Mikasa and I share and I quickly changed into my favorite dress which was a forest green dress that reached a little above my ankles and I changed out of my black flats and into my dark brown boots with light tan laces on them.

I glanced around the room with a feeling of dread for some reason like it would be the last time I would see it.

Mikasa had one side of the room and I had the other with us both having twin sized beds pushed up against the wall and you could tell which side of the room was mine since my bed is incredibly neat from readjusting the crisp white sheets three times before I had it perfect and never letting a speck of dirt lie on either my dresser or bed while Mikasa had a neat bed, just not as neat as mine.

I walked over to the mirror on Mikasa's side that I kept polished at least twice a day and I glanced at myself with my bright green blue eyes.

My straight dark brown hair had several crazy tangles in it which I started brushing out with my tan calloused fingertips (Thanks to climbing) and I continued looking at myself.

A lot of people say I look a lot like my mom as well as Eren and I honestly had to agree since we both shared the same shape of face, hair color, lips, nose, and everything else except that my mom was much taller than me and I had my dad's eyes.

"Casilde! It's time for lunch!" I heard Mom call out and with one final glance, I left my room for one last time and sat down next to my dad as my mom served out stew.

We all ate the delicious stew in silence and right as I placed my bowl into the sink, Mikasa said something.

"Eren says he wants to join the Scout Regiment," Mikasa told our parents and I watched as both Eren and my mom's face grew pale.

Soon enough, an argument between Eren and Mom began, my father showed us a key then left for a trip, and then Eren stormed away from the house.

"Mikasa. Casilde." Mom turned towards us and we walked closer to her.

"Eren gets himself in trouble so easily. If anything happens, you three need to be there for each other," She told us, placing a hand on both of us.

"Well, that's my job as the eldest sister," I told her with a smile as Mikasa just nodded.

"You girls can go," Mom walked back into the house and I looked at Mikasa.

"Let's go find Eren," I told her and she nodded.

"Hey Casilde!" I heard someone call my name and I turned to see my closest friend and neighbor a few houses down, Fyn, jogging over towards us.

"Will you be fine by yourself?" I asked Mikasa and she nodded before running off to find Eren.

"Hey Fyn," I gave him a quick hug before looking up at him since he was about 6 foot and I was 5'2".

His sandy blonde made him look like he just got out of bed with strands of his hair going in random little directions which always made me laugh when I saw him, his black-brown eyes twinkled with mischief as his lips were curled into a smile that would make any girl melt (except for me), and I could see his muscles from climbing with me under his white button up shirt.

"Want to go climb? I have to go get some food for my mom before sunset so I have a little while," Fyn offered.

"Sure, how about some roof jumping?" I asked and his eyes glistened.

"I'd be delighted, last one up top owes the other a mango," Fyn grinned as he jumped up to the roof of the house next to us and I quickly followed him.

"You should've counted 3 cheater!" I told him as I used the top ledge of the window to jump to the edge of the roof while Fyn was looking for a grabbing spot on his side of the house.

"How the hell do you always beat me?" Fyn asked as he finally pulled himself up and glanced at me.

"Because I'm good like that, now let's go before my neighbor yells at us for climbing her roof again," I told him and we both sprinted and leaped onto the next roof and we continued doing that all while telling jokes and chatting about when we used to date around 3 years ago before we both agreed that we worked better together as friends than lovers.

"So how's Eren and his dream to be part of the Scout Regiment?" Fyn asked as we reached the last roof and we leaped into the market square, narrowly missing a passerby who cursed us out before storming away.

"Well, Mikasa told our parents and that just brought a full argument," I told him as we strolled up to the fruit stand.  
"Mangoes on sale for only one copper piece!" The man called out and I glared at Fyn, knowing that he knew that there was a sale on mangoes today.

"What?" He asked innocently before purchasing 11 mangoes and then handing one to me.

"You knew that there was a sale on mangoes," I told him as we strolled the market place, heading towards the meat area.

"Well, I thought that I would beat you and you wouldn't have to um pay so much," He lied and I snorted.

"You're such a terrible liar, I remember that one time when you were checking out a girl and when I asked you about it, you told me you were checking out her grandmother," I told him and he chuckled.

"Fine, fine. I'm just a cheap guy," He remarked as he purchased a pound of ham for 2 silver.

"Incredibly cheap," I told him as he finished our walk to the market place by purchasing some tomatoes, carrots, bell peppers, and potatoes with what was left of his money.

"Is your mom making her stew tonight?" I asked as I thought about Fyn's mom's mouthwatering stew that everyone in our neighborhood would come by and grab a bowl and sit and chat.

"No, she's making some new thing with ham. She's going to put spices and some mango juice on it and then cook it," He replied.

"That sounds good," I told him.

"I'll save you a slice," He smiled before we heard a loud explosion and we tumbled to the ground.

"What was that?" Fyn groaned as we both got up from the ground.

"Some kind of explosion I guess," I mumbled as we saw people running towards the gate.

"Should we follow them?" I asked Fyn.

"I don't see why not," He shrugged and we followed them to see what the big deal was.

We soon arrived in the courtyard and we both looked at the wall and saw a huge Titan hand, gripping the wall.

"Oh my God," I murmured as he kicked the wall and rocks flew everywhere and I watched in horror as one headed in the direction of our houses.

"We need to head to our houses _now_," I told Fyn and he nodded as we sprinted down the street we were both in.

"I'll meet you at the inner wall!" He told me as he ran down an alley and I nodded as I ran down the street and turned the corner to see our house in ruins.

"Mom!" I screamed as I sprinted over to the house and I saw that she was crushed under some debris.

"Where's Eren and Mikasa?" She asked, her voice full of panic.

"I have no idea, I came here with Fyn," I told her as I tried to figure out a way to get Mom out.

"Casilde, take my locket. It was supposed to be for your 16th birthday but seeing how it is I don't think I'll be able to give it to you then," Mom told me and I nodded as unclasped the locket from around her neck and placed it around mine.

"Thank you, Mom. Now to get you out," I told her as I started tugging on the pillar covering my Mom but I couldn't get it.

"Where're Eren and Mikasa?" I mumbled, regretting that I ditched Eren and Mikasa and knowing if they were dead, the only person to blame would be myself.

"Mom!" I heard Eren scream out and I turned to see my siblings sprint towards us and tears were threatening to flood in my eyes.

"Thank God you two are alive," I gave them both a quick hug before turning back to the situation at hand,

"Eren, take that end of the pillar and Mikasa, you take the other side. I'll take the middle. Mom, once you're able to wiggle out, hurry," I ordered them and they all nodded and we began pulling the pillar up.

I felt fire igniting my arms as I lifted the pillar only an inch, not enough to let our mom through.

"Keep pulling!" I told them and we only raised it another centimeter or two before we heard horrifying noises.

_Thump! Thump! _Loud footsteps echoed and I looked up to see several Titans walking around and I loudly gasped.

"Keep pulling! We need to hurry!" Eren shouted as a Titan turned around the corner of our street and started walking towards our house.

Sweat beads were appearing on my face as I kept pulling and adrenaline starting to course through my veins.

"The Titans have gotten inside, haven't they?" Mom asked softly as we pulled harder to bring another centimeter.

"Casilde! Take your sister and brother and leave!" Mom ordered me.

"I'm not leaving you to die, Mom!" I shouted, tears sprouting in my eyes.

"The debris crushed my legs, even if you could get me out, I wouldn't be able to run," Mom admitted and tears ran down my face and I saw that both Eren and Mikasa were ready to break down in tears as well.

"I'll carry you then!" Eren shouted as tears leaked out of his eyes and mine as well.

"Why don't you listen to me?! You can at least do this one thing!" Mom shouted as we kept pulling.

"Mikasa," Mom softly whispered, knowing that I wouldn't leave her.

"No," She replied back as we continued pulling and I heard a zip like from a 3DMG and I turned to see that Hannes had arrived.

"Hannes! Take the children and get out of here!" Mom ordered him but after a moment of shock, he smiled at her.

"You underestimate me, Carla. I'm gonna slay all these Titans and save all three of you!" He exclaimed before running off to fight the Titan coming closer and closer.

"Casilde!" I heard Fyn shout and I turned to see him jogging towards us.

"Where's your family?" I asked him.

"Adelaide and my mom are heading towards the inner wall. I told them that I would meet them there," He explained, talking about his 5 year old sister and I realized that he didn't say anything about his dad so I decided to leave it from the look on his face.

"Alright! Help us lift this!" I told him and he stood alongside me as we pulled with all we could but it refused the budge.

"We can keep going!" Eren shouted right as Hannes grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder and ran to get Mikasa.

"Boy! Grab Casilde! I can't carry all three of them!" Hannes ordered Fyn before grabbing Mikasa and running off.

"Come back here!" I screamed at Hannes before I felt my feet being lifted off the ground and I realized that Fyn put me over his shoulder and was sprinting with Hannes.

"Eren! Mikasa! Casilde! You have to survive!" Mom yelled at us before she began crying as if accepting her fate which was anything but that.

"Let go of me, Fyn." I ordered him in a steely tone as tears became heavier.

"I'm sorry, Casilde. We couldn't save her," Fyn whispered as I watched the Titan arrive a few steps away from our home.

"Let me go, dammit!" I screamed and cursed while kicking him with all of my might and sobbing as I watched Mom get picked up by the Titan and ate her.

"Mom!" I stopped kicking and began sobbing out my Mom's name before we left the street and I watched as the Titan faded away.

**Soooo, what did ya think? I hope you guys enjoyed this and I know that I'll enjoy writing this story. Thank you so much for reading and please favorite, review, and/or follow my story! **

**Toodles!**


End file.
